Recuperando lo perdido
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: <html><head></head>El era posesivo y celoso e iba en miras a recuperar lo perdido. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tifa the killer</html>


_Hola hola, soy yo de nuevo y en esta oportunidad les traigo este pequeño One shot que es un regalo para una niña linda del Foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**, me refiero a la pequeña **Tifa the killer.** Se que me he tardado bastante pero este regalo es con todo mi amor por motivo de tu pasado cumpleaños, espero lo disfrutes. _

_En el proceso de creación me tardé bastante ya que esta no era la idea original, de hecho ni siquiera era la pareja con la que inicialmente trabajaría pero bueno, espero lo disfruten._

_Otra cosa, esto es una extensión de mi longfic **SHE ES MINE,** no tienen que leerlo para entender esto, mas bien estos son los sucesos previos a lo que ocurre en el otro fic._

_Si no les gusta la pareja por favor abstenerse de dejar comentarios ofensivos, sencillamente no lo lean porque hay otros a quien si le gusta._

_Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto._

_Antes que se me olvide advierto que hay un poco de OoC en los personajes y casi todo está narrado bajo la perspectiva de Sasuke._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuperando lo perdido<strong>

**Capitulo único**

Impulsivo y maleducado, también posesivo y celoso, son calificativos que definen mi personalidad, si, todos ellos, se que la mayoría de las personas lo ven como algo malo y puede que sea cierto pero así soy y de ninguna manera cambiaré.

Hace mucho que no sonrió, hace mucho que no se lo que es sentir calidez en mi corazón, de hecho actualmente me pregunto si es que aun poseo ese órgano, seguro que si, de lo contrario no estuviera aquí, pero al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piensa para mi el corazón es solo un trozo de carne más, el que bombea la sangre al resto de mi cuerpo, nada especial, nada que me haga saltar de felicidad ante ningún hecho. Pero ¿Siempre fue así? Claro que no, antes fui feliz, antes tuve una vida plena, llena de amor, con mis padres, mi hermano y ella.

Esa pequeña de hermosa mirada perlada y corto pero brillante cabello azulado siempre estaba ahí con su cálida sonrisa y su dulce voz. Desde muy pequeños ella ha sido mía, mi padre y el suyo nos comprometieron en matrimonio desde que ella nació, por eso digo con seguridad que siempre ha sido mía.

He cometido muchos errores y aunque hay unos que me pesan mas que otros no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Hace poco terminó la guerra, la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, participé en ella, lado a lado con el dobe de Naruto pero al finalizar me rehusé volver a la aldea y me fui sin siquiera volver mi vista hacia atras.

Quisiera decir que no esperaba aunque sea una mirada suya cuando partí aun malherido en compañía de mi equipo pero era mentira, aun así no sucedió, en ningún momento me percaté de su mirada pero que mas esperaba, la lastimé, le hice daño y la abandoné. Dejé de lado cualquier sentimiento para entregarme al odio, abandoné su cálida sonrisa por la soledad abismal que aún hoy me consume pero como ya lo he dicho soy egoísta y posesivo.

Hace unos días mientras estaba en una aldea escuché como un par de hombres conversaban sobre la belleza de una mujer y como un importante hombre noble pediría su mano en matrimonio, no me importan esas cosas, de hecho iba de salida cuando escuché de las sucias bocas de esos malnacidos el nombre de la heredera Hyuuga.

Me congele en mi lugar mientras apretaba los puños, estaban hablando de Hinata, MI Hinata. Por encima de mi cadáver sucedería eso que ellos decían.

Haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol me salí del lugar, solo esperando la salida de ellos y comenzar el interrogatorio.

Una vez obtenida la información me enteré que era el hijo del feudal quien la quería para si, antes muerto que permitir que alguien mas la toque, ella es mía, un Uchiha no comparte, un Uchiha no deja que nadie toque lo que es suyo.

La rabia carcomía mi ser, se que hace mucho que no la veo, tal vez no me recuerde...que diablos, solo han pasado 5 años, recuerdo que la besé antes de irme de la aldea y le recordé nuestro compromiso, si se ha olvidado de ello es hora que se lo recuerde, a ella y a todos esos Hyuuga.

Con todo el sigilo que un ninja de elite como yo soy capaz entré a la habitación del hijo del feudal y lo hice caer en un poderoso genjutsu para hacerlo desistir de la absurda idea de pedir en matrimonio a MI Hinata.

Ahora me encargo de enviarle un mensaje directo al líder Hyuuga, quiero a Hinata para mi, en el acuerdo de compromiso que encontré se estipula que ya es hora que se me entregue en matrimonio. Nunca fue mi intención casarme y menos siendo aun tan joven pero así como ese sujeto puso los ojos en ella estoy seguro que habrán otros, me encargaré de dejarles claro a todos que Hinata Hyuuga es de Sasuke Uchiha, pronto será la señora Uchiha.

* * *

><p>La princesa Hyuuga se encontraba prensado flores en el jardín de su casa, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, hacía un par de horas que su padre había recibido un pergamino y estaba de lo mas intranquilo, en mas de una oportunidad lo había observado mirándola fijamente y eso hacía acelerar su corazón, se preguntaba que estaba pasando ¿porque su padre actuaba de esa forma? Quiso preguntar pero él se rehusó a darle explicación alguna, lo que ella no sabía es que el demonio Uchiha reclamaba su legitimo derecho de reclamarla como esposa.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, si han llegado hasta aquí es porque les llamó la atención, les agradecía sus review y tomates solo si son para Sasuke, a mi me lanzan chocolates por favor.<p>

Como bien dije en la parte de arribe esta es una pequeña extensión de mi otro fic.

Y antes de irme déjenme decirles que aun tengo dos regalos de cumpleaños pendiente y que no se me olvidan.

Si Alguien quiere saber de mi vayan al foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas donde me encontrarán casi siempre, en mi perfil encontrarán el hiperenlace.

Por cierto, mil y un perdones por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.


End file.
